El orden de las cosas
by A r e k u s a
Summary: En el recuento de mi vida tomo conciencia de que nunca debí conocerte. Que fuiste lo más bonito y lo peor que me pudo pasar. Te amé, en la misma intensidad en que te he llegado a odiar, Sasuke Uchiha./ NaruSaku SasuSaku [Drogas y adicciones]


**E**l orden de las cosas

* * *

_Capitulo único._

* * *

Tendida en mi cama sin poder comprender en que momento todo esto a lo que llamo vida se volvió una mierda. Mis notas bajaron de un diez perfecto a un cinco casi imperfecto, perdí mi beca universitaria, perdí a mis amigos y casi me pierdo a mí misma. Mi madre culpa a mi padre por nunca haber estado en casa cuando lo necesitábamos, él la culpa a ella por no haber sabido criar a su hija. En lo personal, yo culpo a la falta de amor propio y la búsqueda de este en personas ajenas a mí, que me llevaron a caer en excesos. Excesos que me hundieron a lo más profundo hacia casi dos años atrás, aunque siendo más precisa, desde que lo conocí.

Sasuke Uchiha era el nombre de aquel demonio.

Pero no, tampoco lo culpo a él. La culpa fue mía, él solo fue el medio.

Como dije, él era un demonio, y los demonios te tientan, mas no te obligan; eres tú quien decide seguirlos o no. De lo que sí lo culpo, es de poner mi mundo de cabeza y largarse dejándome sola con el desastre.

Por aquel entonces no andaba muy bien. Había problemas de dinero en casa y mis padres discutían el día entero. Era de esperarse que odiara estar ahí, con ellos, y buscara un refugio fuera. La escuela estaba lejos de serlo. Odiaba tener que ser perfecta en todas las materias y las actividades del club de voleibol. Lo único bueno de ello, es que me llevaron a conseguir una beca universitaria. Pero detestaba todo, sentía que me ahogaba y que mi único flotador, era Naruto, mi fiel amigo.

Aunque él no me viera de la misma forma.

Admito que a veces sentía lastima de él y pensaba en alejarlo. Otras, me sentía tan sola que me quería forzar a amarlo y corresponder a su sentimiento. Como fuera, nunca hice ni lo uno ni lo otro, solo lo tenía ahí, siempre a mi lado, hasta que apareció Sasuke.

El chico tenía una onda cool con esa mirada fría, aires de superioridad, egocéntrico y rebelde a más no poder.

Yo me pregunto ¿Quién en su sano juicio no caería por él? Me atrevo a decir que todas hemos fantaseado alguna vez, con salir con el chico malo. Ese que te hace la vida un desastre, por el que derramas lágrimas y te quita el sueño, bajo la esperanza ingenua de que tu amor lo hará cambiar.

Pues no, no te engañes, es mentira. Observa el peligro en sus ojos y aléjate mientras puedas. Corre de ser posible y escóndete de él.

**NO. TE. QUEDES. ****AHÍ**

Casi puedo reír de lo tonta que puedo sonar, pero cuanto me hubiera gustado tener esa advertencia en su momento. Aunque siendo sinceros, la hubiera ignorado.

Aún recuerdo el día en que lo conocí. El día en que yo sola y por voluntad propia, me adentre en la cueva del oso.

Fue Naruto quien me lo presentó. Acababa de recibir la respuesta de la universidad que me había dado una beca de estudios y fuimos a tomar café de una máquina para celebrar. No teníamos mucho dinero y así lo tuviéramos, no lo hubiéramos gastado. Ahorrábamos hasta en lo más mínimo para cumplir nuestro sueño de alquilar un piso al entrar a la universidad. Él no tenía necesidad de libertad, pues sus padres aunque disparejos, eran una pareja adorable; pero yo no tenía esa suerte de padres y quería alejarme de los míos lo antes posible. Naruto solo me seguía ciegamente en todo lo que yo quisiera.

_._

_Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, si quería un refugio, debí buscarlo a su lado._

_._

El invierno nos congelaba y el café ya casi no nos calentaba, cuando de pronto, Naruto se puso de pie y, con un brazo alzado gritó.

_– ¡Sasuke!_

Y ahí lo vi por primera vez. Tan hermoso como misterioso. Traía el uniforme de otra escuela, el cabello azabache más largo del permitido y con algunos mechones sobre su rostro pálido, que le daban un aire desaliñado. Mirada fría y rostro serio.

Bien pude pasarle inadvertida a él, si no fuera porque Naruto nos presentó.

Ambos conversaron algo muy breve. Algo que sinceramente no me importaba, yo solo le observaba embelesada como movía los labios articulando cada palabra hasta que se despidió y se marchó.

Nuevamente sola con Naruto, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar tantas cosas sobre el misterioso chico, mas no lo hice por respeto a sus sentimientos. Aun así, eso no quitó el que la imagen del tal Sasuke perdurara en mi memoria en resto del día. Su piel nívea. El profundo negro de sus orbes. Esa forma despectiva de mirar. Me recorrían escalofríos cuando pensaba en ello. Ahora sé que era de miedo y no de amor.

_Pues Sasuke era tan bonito como peligroso._

Poco después me lo volví a encontrar mientras cortaba camino por un callejón para llegar a casa. Estaba recostado a un lado y, a pesar que traía el rostro magullado, logre reconocerlo. Me acerque. No tenía idea de quien era yo hasta que mencione a Naruto.

_– Ah… Eres la chica de esa vez._

No pregunte qué hacía ahí o porqué se encontraba herido, solo le ayude a ponerse en pie y él, en agradecimiento, me acompaño a casa. Pienso ahora, que no fue agradecimiento, él sabía a lo que iba. Preguntó si había alguien en casa, a lo que respondí que no. Mi padre llegaba tarde del trabajo y mi madre había salido. Entonces me pidió prestado un botiquín y decidí, que si él me había acompañado, lo mínimo que podía hacer era curarlo. Mientras lo hacía, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sasuke solo me observaba en silencio y yo me sentía desnuda al sentir sus ojos recorriéndome. Minutos después, ya no solo me sentía desnuda y su mirada no era lo único que me recorría.

_._

_Fuiste mi primera vez y quiero creer, que fue esa la razón por la cual me encapriche tanto contigo._

_._

Luego de ese día, no supe más de él hasta unas semanas después, en el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Cuando llegué, la fiesta ya estaba avanzada y la casa repleta. Caminaba como podía entre las personas, saludando a algunas, ignorando a otras; hasta que lo encontré. Naruto bailaba con su novia de turno. Por más que dijera lo mucho que me quería y lo enamorado que estaba de mí, eso no le impedía salir con otras. "_Tú eres la única, Sakura-chan"_, me había dicho una vez un poco ebrio.

Mentiroso.

Si bien no estaba enamorada de él, no podía evitar sentir celos. A veces, me encontraba pensando en Naruto como una posesión mía. Un objeto que me pertenecía y hacia hervir mi sangre cuando alguien más se hacía de él. Estaba molesta, no voy a negarlo.

Fue entonces, que decidí salir al jardín a despejar mi mente, sin presagiar que Sasuke se encontraba ahí fumando.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al verme, no solo me reconoció, sino que recordó mi nombre. Aun con el recuerdo de lo que paso entre ambos la última vez, me acerque tímida a su lado. Solo ahí puede oler bien el humo de su cigarrillo. Era marihuana. No imagino como debe haber lucido mi rostro de sorpresa, pero logró hacerlo reír.

_– Es solo para relajarme de la escuela. Prueba _– me dijo extendiendo el cigarrillo hacia mí.

Debí decir que no.

Había rechazado tantas veces consumir alcohol por lo negativo que es en nuestro cuerpo y sin embargo, acepte ese cigarrillo para quedar bien con Sasuke. Volvió a reírse de mi cuando me atore con el humo y me lo quito para enseñarme como se hacía.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando de incongruencias y fumando. Ciertamente, fue una experiencia refrescante. Nunca me había sentido tan relajada ni en calma en toda mi corta vida. Los problemas de casa desaparecieron por ese lapso de tiempo y solo éramos él y yo.

_._

_Y los besos que me dabas de tanto en tanto._

_._

Llegue a casa a la mañana siguiente y lo primero en recibirme fue una fuerte discusión con mis padre por el olor a hierba que emanaba de mí. Creo que hay muchas maneras de resondrar a un hijo y mis padres siempre elegían las peores palabras. Me sentía agobiada e hice lo más inteligente en ese momento, les mentí. Dije que seguramente alguien había fumado eso en la fiesta y el olor se me había pegado. Mi buena conducta y antecedentes limpios ayudaron a que creyeran en mí.

Esa misma tarde, mientras hacía mis deberes, recibí un mensaje de Sasuke. No recordaba haberle dado mi número, pero tampoco me importo descubrir eso. Quería verme y no me hice de rogar. Acordamos lugar y hora y salí de casa inventando una excusa.

Cuando llegue al lugar pactado, me di con la sorpresa de que era su casa. Me contó que vivía con sus padres y su hermano mayor, mientras subíamos las escaleras. Para cuando entramos a su habitación me revelo que ese día, se encontraba solo él en casa. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi al saberme sola con él, pero fui relajada de inmediato cuando me beso. Esa tarde solo fumamos y tuvimos sexo por segunda vez.

Debo decir, que esta experiencia fue mucho más placentera que la primera y no sé si fue debido a los efectos de la marihuana o al no estar nerviosa pensando que mis padres podrían llegar. Como fuere, nunca podría olvidar sus manos tocándome en zonas sensibles. Sus besos delicados sobre mi espalda.

.

_Tus manos acariciaban mi alma y el tibio calor de tu cuerpo me protegía._

_._

El lunes cuando llegue a la escuela, Naruto me pregunto si había hablado con Sasuke, ya que él le había pedido mi número. Mordí mi lengua para no confesar que lo último que hicimos fue hablar. Naruto era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y sin embargo, lo negué.

– _Es lo mejor._ _No quiero que te juntes con él _– recuero que me dijo y hoy me arrepiento de no haberle obedecido y haber pensado que solo eran celos tontos por verme con alguien más por primera vez.

Los mensajes entre Sasuke y yo se hicieron cada vez más seguidos, al punto de ponerme triste si demoraba en contestarme.

No fue hasta unas semanas después, que me invito a salir nuevamente. Esta vez no fuimos a su casa, sino a una reunión de unos amigos suyos. Recuerdo que cuando entramos, la música era muy fuerte para una simple "reunión" y la gente lucia demasiado eufórica, como si hubieran bebido de más. Se me hizo extraño ya que aún era de día. Mis alertas debieron activarse en ese momento, pero con Sasuke a mi lado, mi sistema de seguridad simplemente se apagaba.

Me sentía un poco cohibida ante tanto desenfreno, pero bastaron un par de tragos para animarme y terminar besándome con Sasuke en uno de los sofás. Me sentía inexplicablemente bien con él a mi lado.

En un momento dado, uno de sus amigos se acercó a él, susurrándole algo al oído. Sasuke se puso de pie, me tomó de la mano y me guio a otro ambiente. Había unas cinco personas dentro, ubicadas alrededor de una mesa y sobre ella, unas líneas blancas. Observe incrédula aquello y quise creer que no era lo que pensaba, hasta que uno de ellos le entrego a Sasuke un piza de papel, enrollada como un sorbete. Sasuke lo tomó, acercó una punta de este a la mesa y la otra a su nariz, e inhalo. Su rostro se contrajo mientras presionaba su nariz, fueron solo un segundo antes de que su lindo rostro volviera al de antes y luego, fue mi turno.

Miraba aquel papel y a la gente en ese ambiente. Si bien ya había probado marihuana, aquello era mucho más peligroso y ciertamente, escapaba de mis límites. Sin embargo, en ese instante, mis límites eran donde Sasuke eligiera que estaban. Lo descubrí cuando cogió gentilmente mi rostro y me beso frente a todos.

–_ E__res mi chica, no me decepciones_. – susurró y caí. Sasuke siempre tenía las palabras perfectas para mi desamparado corazón.

Mis demonios internos fueron sucumbiendo ante el ardor de aquel polvillo en mis fosas nasales. Entendí porque es que el rostro se les comprimía y la casi necesidad de presionar su nariz. Sasuke me abrazo y volvió a besar. Una vez más, sentía que mis problemas se diluyeron en los minutos siguientes. No me importo si la mandíbula se me puso rígida. Ni tampoco el subidón de euforia que vino después.

_._

_Puede que nunca te hubieras dado cuenta, pero eras mi todo._

_._

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí en una de las habitaciones de esa casa junto a él. Recordaba poco o nada de la noche anterior, pero no me importaba siempre y cuando, Sasuke estuviera a mi lado.

La realidad volvió a mí en forma de bofetada cuando llegue a casa pasado el mediodía. En teoría, había salido con Naruto la noche anterior y cuando mis papas le llamaron esa mañana, él no supo bien que responder, pues nuca coordine mi mentira con él. No podía culparlo por no cubrirme.

Esa tarde vino a visitarme y aunque no preguntó dónde me había metido, creo ya lo imaginaba. Puesto que volvió a advertirme sobre Sasuke.

– _Hemos sido amigos de la infancia, pero él ya no es el niño que conocí._

Por mucho tiempo, Naruto había considerado a Sasuke su mejor amigo y de hecho, aun lo considera un amigo, pero las cosas habían cambiado. En algún momento la estrecha relación que tuvieron se fue distanciando y para cuando Naruto quiso volver a acercarse, ya era demasiado tarde. No tenía pruebas, de hecho, solo era un rumor que había oído y que cada vez sonaba más fuerte en su circulo de amigos. Sasuke estaba metido en drogas. Constantemente faltaba a la escuela y desaparecía de casa.

Su padre lo había echado a la calle en reiteradas ocasiones y era su madre y hermano quienes siempre terminaban implorando por él. Naruto no dijo mucho más de ellos, solo que la relación padre-hijo siempre había sido difícil.

Siendo sincera, aquello en lugar de incentivarme en alejarme, me hizo querer acercarme más. Sentía lastima de él y quería ayudarlo.

.

_Algo dentro de mí me decía, que mi amor podría salvarte._

_._

Mis padres me prohibieron salir. Debía ir a la escuela, quedarme a las actividades del club y regresar a casa de inmediato. Los días que no había entrenamiento, simplemente de vuelta a casa. El horario limitado ponía de mal humor a Sasuke, quien me quería a su lado cada que él quisiera. Comencé a faltar a las actividades del club para ir a verlo, pero no era suficiente. Yo intentaba hacerlo entender que solo sería un tiempo en lo que mis padres se calmaban y volvían a confiar en mí.

Sin embargo la tan ansiada libertad, llego un poco tarde.

Sasuke tenía a otra.

Aunque otras, sería la conjugación ideal.

Lo descubrí al revisar su móvil en una de las tantas veces que fui a su casa. Le increpe el engaño y él solo me respondió lo problemático que era salir con alguien que hacía caso a sus padres. Que como hombre tenía necesidades y si yo no estaba, otra lo estaría.

Tuve ganas de gritarle por patán. De pegarle con toda mi ira. Sin embargo, calle y salí llorando a casa.

.

_La ansiedad empezó a carcomerme después de eso._

_._

Mi mente se quemaba pensando en donde estaría y con quien. Si era alguien más bonita que yo o con mejor físico. Si se aburriría de mí al punto de no volver a escribirme nunca. Entonces, la más estúpida idea vino a mi cabeza. De un día a otro, avise a mis padres que saldría a correr a las cinco de la mañana antes de ir a la escuela. A ellos les fascino la idea de que hiciera ejercicio, pues aquello parecía el entrenamiento perfecto para complementar mi estado físico antes de ingresar a la universidad.

A estas alturas, ya ni siquiera pertenecía al equipo de la escuela.

Si bien había días en los que en verdad salía a correr, la mayor parte del tiempo era para verme con Sasuke, quien a esa hora aparecía de solo dios sabe dónde. Solíamos encontrarnos en casa de unos de sus amigos a drogarnos y tener sexo.

Para las ocho de la mañana, que habían iniciado mis clases, yo ya estaba sentada en mi pupitre, con el cuerpo molido y el alma destrozada. Porque una parte dentro de mí, sabía que en ese momento Sasuke podría estar con otra. Porque esa misma parte mía, sabía que para mantenerlo a mi lado, no solo necesitaba de mi cuerpo junto al suyo, sino de mi cuerpo junto a quien le diera lo que él quisiera.

Sí, en más de una ocasión estuve con ese amigo, pues era el pago por la cama y las drogas.

_._

_Hoy siento vergüenza de las idioteces que hice por ti._

_._

Mi energía decayó drásticamente. Mis ánimos andaban por los suelos. El cansancio hacia estragos en mi rostro y en mis calificaciones. La necesidad de sentirme calmada por alguna droga era angustiante. Y no solo eran las drogas sintéticas, sino también las que no lo eran, pero que nuestros cerebros las sienten como tales.

Amor.

Era adicta al _amor_ de Sasuke y aquella abstinencia era más fuerte que cualquier otra droga que hubiese probado. Lo necesitaba a mi lado y me volvía loca cuando no sabía de él en días.

Día a día, me iba a apagando a causa suya y solo una persona parecía notarlo.

Naruto me intersecto en el pasillo al inicio de clases. Me interrogó como a delincuente y yo negué todos los cargos, pero a él no se le pasaba nada respecto a mí.

_– O me dices la verdad, o juro que voy y le cuento todo a tus padres_ – me amenazó. Nunca lo había hecho antes.

Entonces yo contrataque la amenaza. Le dije que me alejaría de él y no le volvería a hablar nunca más.

Al final, ninguno cumplió su amenaza, pero él distanciamiento fue inevitable después de que empezara a saltarme las clases.

.

_Debiste cumplir tu amenaza, Naruto._

_._

Cada que sentía que estaba llegando al fondo de ese pozo, entendía que aun podía caer más profundo.

Me vi con Sasuke en la casa de siempre. Dijo que tenía algo muy bueno que quería probar. Todo iba igual que siempre. Besos, abrazos, sexo, drogas. La única variante fue, que esta vez, ató mis manos a la cama. En un inicio pensé que sería alguna clase de fetiche suyo. Pero no hizo nada, se alejó y lo observaba preparando algo. Intente ver, pero su cuerpo me cubría.

De pronto, se giró y traía una jeringa en la mano.

– _No imaginas lo bien que se siente_ – repetía mientras ignoraba mi llanto y aquella aguja ingresaba por mi antebrazo.

El mareo y nauseas iniciales, fueron menguadas por un fuerte relajo. Desperté tres horas después. Sasuke estaba a mi lado con la jeringa aun inyectada en su brazo.

Ese fue el primer día que no llegue a la escuela.

Y estaba lejos de ser el último.

No fueron muchas las veces que esa jeringa paso por mi brazo, aunque tampoco recuerdo el número exacto. Para cuando esta frase llegó a mi cabeza, ya estaba totalmente enganchada. La necesitaba casi a diario y solo permitía que fuera Sasuke quien me inyectara. Lamentablemente, Sasuke no estaba siempre a mi disposición y mis cambios de humor estaban terminando con el hilo en el que pendía mi relación familiar.

Pero lo que terminó por destrozar el hogar, fue cuando llamaron de la escuela a mis padres. Los últimos meses mis inasistencias habían superado a mis asistencias. Del club de voleibol ni hablar y mi beca peligraba.

La última parte resistente que aún quedaba en mí, se rompió ese día al verme descubierta.

.

_Sinceramente, creo que los tres nos debíamos unas disculpas. _

_Pero nunca llegaron._

_._

Me fui de casa entre gritos e insultos. No me echaron, tampoco hui, solo quería salir de ahí en ese momento. Necesitaba mi refugio, mi lugar seguro y Sasuke estaba ahí para mí.

Aunque no me duró mucho, pues al segundo día, me dejó en casa de su amigo. Fueron dos días en los que no supe nada de él. Dos días en los que sufrí los terribles signos de la abstinencia, hasta que me canse. Me harte del dolor, del llanto, del esperar a que Sasuke sintiera por mí, lo mismo que yo por él.

Solo quería sentirme bien.

Olvidarme de él.

Esa fue la primera vez que me inyecte yo sola. Aprendí a preparar heroína por mí misma y aprendí también, que era la dosis incorrecta cuando empecé a ahogarme con mi propia respiración.

Mi abuela Tsunade solía decir, cuando no te toca, no te toca y a mí ese día, no me tocó morir.

Tuve la suerte de que el hermano de Sasuke lo estaba buscando, pues había desaparecido cerca de una semana, y había llegado a dar con esa casa. Él me encontró y me llevó a emergencia.

Desperté al día siguiente, con mi madre llorando a un lado, preguntándose en que falló. Mi padre por otro lado, me miraba furioso por mi comportamiento, amenazándome que de ahí me iría directo a rehabilitación.

Y todo pudo haber seguido en el mismo caos de cuando esta historia empezó, de no ser por Naruto.

Entre palabras de decepción y reprimendas, gire a ver la mesa al lado de mi cama. Había flores frescas con una nota sobre ellas. Durante mucho tiempo me había olvidado de Naruto y sin embargo, él aún me tenía presente.

Nunca pensé que derramaría una lágrima pensando en él.

Mucho menos, hacer un cambio en mi vida por él.

Si Naruto aún no había perdido la fé en mí, entonces yo podía seguir. Fui a rehabilitación no por obligación, sino por convicción. Puse todo de mí en recuperar mi vida y Naruto estuvo a mi lado cada domingo sin falta.

Aprendí muchas cosas ahí dentro. Conocí muchas historias y entendí, que el hecho de que Sasuke me dejara durante esos días, fue lo mejor. Fue el detonante que necesitaba para seguir con mi vida.

.

_Y aunque fuiste la droga de la que más me costó desligarme, ahora, __en el recuento de mi vida, tomo conciencia de que nunca debí conocerte. _

_Que fuiste lo más bonito y lo peor que me pudo pasar._

_ Te amé, en la misma intensidad en que te he llegado a odiar, Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

Fueron cuatro largos meses aislada del mundo. Fueron muchos amigos a los que perdí en ese tiempo y experiencias que aún estoy lejos de vivir, como ir a la universidad. Soñaba con ser médico. También hay muchas fiestas a las que nunca asistiré, porque debo estar lejos de todo aquello que me pueda causar una recaida y el alcohol, muchas veces es la puerta de entrada.

Alejarme de las personas de ese entorno fue lo más fácil, pues nunca tuve amigos con adicciones. El único era Sasuke y él...

...Él murió.

Era de esperarse y sin embargo, la noticia me heló la sangre.

Lo supe por su hermano un día que me lo encontré mientras hacía unas compras junto a Naruto. Una sobredosis se lo llevó en una de las tantas fiestas a las que concurría. Itachi lucia triste, pero yo note algo de paz en sus palabras. Lo cual no tenia nada de malo, pues luego de conocer a personas en peores condiciones que yo, logré entender que muchas veces para una familia es más fácil sobrellevar la muerte de un hijo que la angustia de no saber en donde paso la noche.

– Es el orden de las cosas – me dijo Naruto cuando Itachi se había ido. Haciendo referencia a que así debió ser desde un inicio. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta que llevó a Sasuke a las drogas, pero sí entendí algo mientras andaba con él; y es que no estaba hecho para esta vida. Sasuke buscaba refugio en placeres inmediatos para no pensar en aquello que lo lastimaba.

Él ya no estaba, pero yo sí y debía seguir a delante.

Logre rehabilitarme. La relación con mis padres se desquebrajo por completo, su propia relación se vino abajo. Sin embargo, Naruto siempre estuvo a mi lado y cumplimos nuestro sueño de mudarnos juntos.

Nuestra relación se recuperó, aunque aún no es la que él quisiera. Tampoco la que yo esperaba. Somos todo y a la vez nada, pero si me preguntan, por mi está bien así. Pues aún tengo cosas por sanar dentro de mí y no podría jalar a Naruto conmigo.

Yo no soy Sasuke.

…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Estaba revisando mis archivos y encontré esta historia que tiene, al menos, siete años a medio escribir. Pues bien, decidí terminarla y me gustó como quedo.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla.

**¿Reviews?**

Pd: Por si alguien aquí lee "Más que un error", estoy bloqueada con el ultimo capitulo, les suplico me tengan paciencia xd.


End file.
